This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-100620, filed on Dec. 30, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to the management of a file to be deleted from a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general digital photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/119,876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality,” which was filed by the present applicant and published in 2004.
In a general digital photographing apparatus, a file which has already been deleted cannot be recovered; therefore, the general digital photographing apparatus requires a deletion confirmation process including several steps to delete a file. In addition, in the general digital photographing apparatus, existing image files must be deleted prior to capturing new images in order to secure a space for storing the new images. Thus, although a memory may have remaining available space after photographing, a user cannot recover files that have already been deleted.